S plus K
by elspoek1
Summary: you don't have to play kindom hearts to understand this.  Sora is a city boy who landed on a strange island.  who is this girl he thought.  Kairi lived on a island and a strange boy came.  who is this boy she thought.
1. how i met Kairi

Once in a world called "good hope" there lived a boy named Sora.

His hair was spiky with a chocolate brown color.

His eyes was as blue as the ocean.

He was 18 years old when it happened.

KHKHKH

Sora woke up inside his room.

He jumped out of bed and opened the window.

He had a beautiful sight from there.

He could see the little island were everybody was forbidden to come.

He always wondered why, but when he asked, nobody answered.

He turned around to see how messy it was inside his room.

Clothes, food, school books and other stuff was lying on the floor.

Wait! School books!

"oh no too late!" Sora started to panic because he forgot school.

He quickly got dressed, he wore a white shirt with black pants and and a blue tie.

Then he heard his phone ringing.

"hello?" he asked.

"heey Sora. Have you heard?" he recognized that voice, it was Roxas's voice, a very good friend of him.

"heard about what?"

"today we don't have to go to school. Haven't you got the mail?"

He looked over to his computer and saw a mail from his school.

He read it and started to smile but was still chocked.

"the school is burned down?"

"yeah apparently a lunatic from a nuthouse escaped and started to burn things down."

"wow really?"

"yeah it's on the news."

"oh, how long are we free?"

"they don't know yet, probably a month maybe more."

Sora thought by himself what he could do in that time.

" I could go to the beach, or the funfair, or … I could fly somewhere with my airship!" he thought by himself.

"YO SORA! ARE YOI STILL THERE?" he heard Roxas screaming.

"huh what? Uh yeah sorry. Say I wanna go fly somewhere do you want to come?"

"no I can't. my mom thinks this is the good timing to stay here and find a girlfriend."

Sora laughed a little bit.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just choose Namine?" Namine is a really nice girl. She and Roxas are best friends. They do almost everything safe from kissing and … well you know what some people do when they're in love.

"I don't love Namine that's why."

"I know you love her Roxas." Before Roxas could say anything back he quickly hang up.

He then thought of anyone else who could come with him, Riku.

Riku is another good friend of Sora.

"yo Riku! Have you heard of school?"

"dude even if it didn't happened I couldn't go, I'm ill, I feel terrible."

"oh, that's too bad. I wanted to go out with the airship." He said in disappointment.

"Thanks for being worried about me." He replied in sarcasm.

"Sorry. Well get well soon. Bye."

"Thanks and bye." Riku could be irritated by everything when he is ill.

"well I guess I'll go on my own then." He said to himself.

Before walking out of his room he looked at the mess and thought by himself, "I'll clean that up another day." With that he walked away.

KHKHKH

He packed everything and started the motor of the ship as it lift off.

He flew up to see the beautiful ocean until he started to think about the thought of Roxas and Namine being together.

He started to laugh and didn't pay attention to where he was flying.

he heard a loud noise and then snapped out, he had hit something.

He lost control over the motor.

To safe himself he jumped out of the airship and landed in the water.

His clothes were too heavy for him to handle, and to make it worse a wing of his airship fell on his head.

That's when he sunk, and sunk, and sunk.

The last thing he saw was a bid fogy to see, but he swore it was a girl.

KHKHKH

He woke up on a beach.

But he was the only one.

He looked around of him and knew he wasn't home.

"HELLO! ANYBODY THERE?" he screamed but nobody answered.

"I HAVE ALREADY SEEN YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

There was still no answer until he heard a painful scream.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" it was a girl voice and it came from the woods behind him.

He run to the woods and followed the noise.

He found a girl with beautiful dark red hair that hanged till her butt, and purple-blue eyes.

In her clothes you could see her perfect feminine body.

She wore light brown clothes with on the ending's dark brown, her shirt was strapless, and her skirt hanged till her knees.

She held her hands before her mouth.

Her ankle was red of pain.

Sora took a good look at the girl, "she looks beautiful." He thought.

She jumped up and wanted to run away but fell.

Sora quickly tried to calm her down.

"Don't tough me!" she screamed it out while she panicked.

"Wait! Don't panic! It will only hurt you more."

She started to calm down.

She lied on the ground with her back turned to the ground.

Sora kneeled down next to her and putted his hand on her face.

She closed her eyes and then said,

"I thought there was something wrong with my ankle, not with my face." Sora laughed a bit and moved to her ankle.

"I think it's broken."

"what does that mean?" she asked.

"you don't know?"

"I lived on this island already since I was 5, with no one else."

"makes me think about it! Are you that girl who saved me?"

Kairi looked at him and then said, "how about you tell me what broken means."

"it means your bone in your leg is broken."

"oh my. How do you cure it?"

"well … I can break it back on place, but then you may not walk on it for a week."

"a week! … do it!" she closed her eyes and waited.

Sora looked at the girl and thought, "I don't even know your name, but I got the feeling we could be friends."


	2. how i met Sora

Once a girl named Kairi, lived on a island.

She loved living there.

The animals listened to her like she was they're queen.

She was the only human there.

But she didn't mind at all.

She had purple – blue eyes, and dark red hair.

KHKHKH

Kairi woke up and looked around her.

She lived in a café behind a waterfall.

She put on her brown strapless shirt and matching skirt and left.

She walked past the waterfall and walked towards the beach.

KHKHKH

When Kairi came at the beach she didn't mind to put off her clothes first.

"I'm alone here anyway." She thought.

When her clothes where off she jumped into the water.

The underwater world looked beautiful.

Everywhere fish swim around with they're beautiful color.

After all those years of Kairi living on the island she could hold her breath like forever.

She always started the day with swimming to look at the beautiful water creatures, she could never get enough for it.

She swum with the fish a lot.

She didn't only like it, she loved it.

It makes her feel free.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere.

She swum up and saw a big flying metal bird, a lot of smoke came from it.

She then saw someone falling from it, and a wing from the bird with it.

She was shocked and quickly swum to the human.

She saw the human sunk.

And swum faster.

She could save the human right on time.

KHKHKH

Kairi put on her clothes again and then looked at the human.

It was weird.

She had never seen someone like that before.

She stared at the human body and then knew it.

"it's a boy! Wow. I've never seen a boy before."

She put her hands on his cheeks and started to look closer.

She was so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

She then moved away and looked at his chest.

He doesn't have what she has.

It's flat.

She looked under his shirt and only found well trained muscles.

She looked up and saw the boy's hands.

They looked stronger than hers, and bigger.

She hold his right hand in her two small hands and placed it on her cheek.

They felt so warm.

She closed her eyes until he started to wake up.

She quickly ran away before he opened his eyes.

She climbed in a tree and looked at the boy from the flying metal bird.

He looked around him and started to scream.

"HELLO! ANYBODY THERE!" she noticed his voice was different too.

It sounded lower than hers and darker.

She was a bid scared now.

"I HAVE ALREADY SEEN YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"he saw me?" she was shocked now and fell down the tree.

She fell so hard and her ankle extremely hurt.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed out of pain, she quickly putted her hands for her mouth but it was too late.

The boy stood here looking at her.

She could now see his eyes.

So beautiful.

The boy actually looked … what's the word? cute? Handsome! yeah that is it, he looks handsome.

He just kept staring at her.

Kairi then jumped up and tried to run away but fell.

"oh great now it hurts even more." She thought

The boy quickly graphed her hands, and tried to calm her down.

"don't though me!" She screamed while trying to pull away.

"wait! don't panic! It will only hurt you more." The boy said.

Kairi calmed down and lied with her back against the floor.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Then she thought by herself, "why do I trust this boy. I don't even know his name."

The boy kneeled down next to her and put his hand on her cheek.

his hand is still warm.

He started to brush her cheek softly.

She then wondered, "why am I letting him do this to me? I thought he wanted to help me or something."

"I thought there was something wrong with my ankle, not with my face." She said. She then thought, "wow that sounded stubborn." But good enough he laughed and moved down her ankle.

he wrapped both of his hands around it and then said, "I think it's broken"

oh no broken! Wait what?, "what does that mean?"

he looked confused and asked, "you don't know?"

"I lived here already since I was 5, with no one else." She almost sounded sad.

"makes me think about it! Are you that girl who saved me?" the boy asked so sure.

"wait a minute I remember my dad said never to show my body naked to anyone, I saved him naked." She thought

"how about you tell me what broken means." She said to hoped he never asked that again. Her father would kill her. And maybe if she says she isn't, he might forget it.

"it means your bone in your leg is broken." He explained.

"It sounds awful" she thought

"oh my. How do you cure it?" she asked.

"well … I can break it back. But then you can't walk with it for a week."

"a week!" she thought of the fish she would miss that whole week. But wait a minute, this could make us friends.

"do it!" she closed her eyes and waited till the pain would come. But there was no pain

She opened her eyes and saw the boy starring at her again.

"what is your name?" he asked.

"uh Kairi. And yours?"

"that's a beautiful name, Kairi. I'm Sora." Sora held out his hand to graph her hand and shook it.


	3. i wanna know more!

After Sora cured Kairi's leg he brought her home by lifting her up in bridal style.

KHKHKH

Sora looked around in the big cave, he let Kairi on her bed and looked further.

The café was filled with stuff what came from the city but all the digital things didn't work.

Mobiles, playstations, toys, make up and more things.

"how did all these things get here?" Sora asked.

Kairi yawned and said, "they washed on here, I don't know what they do, or what they are, but maybe you can tell me *yawn* what they are?"

Sora looked at her and saw how tired she was.

"maybe I'll tell you tomorrow, you should go to sleep, you look exhausted." Kairi lied on her bed and asked,

"Sora? Do you want to sleep here? I don't have another bed so you need to sleep next to me but we could make another one." Sora kneeled down on Kairi's bed and put his hand on her cheek again.

"off course I will. I can't let you alone here with that ankle of yours for a week."

Kairi closed her eyes and said before falling asleep, "you're doing it again ,Sora *yawn*."

Sora laughed and said, "goodnight Kairi."

But she was already fast asleep.

Sora gently brushed her cheek again with his thump and then thought by himself, why did he do this? He never did that with his other friend girls.

He just felt Kairi was … special.

She wasn't like all the other girls, she didn't act like one, and she didn't looked like one.

She is … beautiful.

"no Sora! Keep it out of your head! Your just friends!" he screamed inside of him.

He looked at her again, she smiled in her sleep, she has a beautiful smile.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He put his arms around her middle and fell asleep next to her.

KHKHKH

Kairi woke up and felt Sora's arms around her middle.

She turned around and saw Sora who was hugging her tighter.

Sora rested his head on Kairi's shoulder.

"Sora… wake up. Sora?" she poked his face a few times but he wouldn't wake up.

She tried to pull away from him but he was amazingly strong in his sleep.

"hey! Wake! Up!" she screamed in his ear.

He finally awoke and looked at her.

"did you had to scream that hard?" he asked annoyed.

"well you wouldn't wake up. Can you let go of me now?"

Sora looked at where his arms were and quickly pulled away.

"hey it's okay. So … shall we go to the beach for a swim?" Kairi asked

"okay, but … you can't swim, your ankle." She looked disappointed, Sora someway couldn't stand to see her like this.

"okay I will carry you to the water, but you can't swim." He said with a smile.

Kairi smiled and hugged him.

"thanks Sora, you're the best!"

KHKHKH

Kairi sat in the sand looking over the ocean, Sora sat next to her.

She wondered …

"hey Sora? How is it to be in love?"

"uhm … well … I'll tell you when it happens."

"you never been in love before?"

He looked a bit ashamed and said, "no. there were some girls who loved me but … I didn't love them back. I've never felt real love. I did feel weird when I met … uh never mind."

"c'mon you can tell me. we're friends."

"well this is not something I should say to you."

"why not?" Kairi was getting a bit confused now.

"… a girl I met a few days ago, she's different then all the others I've met. So now tell me, how can you know so much already while you were here almost your whole live?"

"my father gives me messages in bottles about your world, but who is that girl? What is her name? do you love her?"

"whoa, one question at a time please."

"Sorry. Well … do you love her?"

Sora thought hard and then said, "I first need to know that girl better before thinking about that."

Sora noticed Kairi kept watching the sea and nothing else.

"you look so focused on the sea, is there something wrong?"

"I'm waiting till the next bottle will come with a message from my dad, maybe I can write about you this time but … I'll better not."

"why not? Ashamed of me?" Sora lied on the sand and looked up the air.

"off course not. It's just that … my dad said, if there will be a boy here someday, he will come immediately back to kill that boy. Nobody should know about my existence. A girl can stay here, but a boy might tough me he thought. But I can trust you, right?"

"off course you can. But why can't anybody know about your existence?"

"… I could be in danger."

Sora stood up and looked at her with a worried face.

"how do you mean? Are you special or something?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. It sounds stupid anyway."

"oh well, if you don't wanna …"

"Sora look! It's the bottle! Can you grab it for me? please?"

Sora looked and saw a dark green bottle in the sea with white letters on it what said "to Kairi".

He walked over to the sea and took off his shirt.

Kairi was amazed by Sora's muscles.

He jumped in the water and dived up the bottle.

He walked out the water and kneeled down at where Kairi sat, he handled over the bottle to Kairi.

Kairi looked at Sora with amazement.

"are you cold?" she asked.

"no, I'm fine."

Kairi kept looking and at his six-pack until Sora said, "what's wrong? Never seen a stomach before in your live? You know you have one to."

"not like yours." She said while getting as red as her hair.

"how do you mean, am I fat or something?"

"no! your muscles are bigger!"

"… okay … is that the reason why you look at my stomach?"

"… I never seen it before alright I just wanted to know how it really looks like."

Sora laughed a bit and leaned forward, he was really close now to Kairi's face, like he cared.

"if you need to learn more, you're welcome." He said before kissing her forehead.

he stood up and jumped in the water again.

Kairi was a bit confused by what he just did.

She defiantly wanted to know more about that.


	4. what is this feeling?

"dear Kairi,

I'm sorry again that I couldn't bring this message in real person, but it could bring you in danger.

I hadn't told anybody about you yet.

But I'm afraid that if I came to you, I'll be followed.

Since yesterday a boy has cone missing.

Everybody talks about it.

He's about your age.

His name is Sora.

This has never happened before in our world.

He went away with a airship but never came back.

His mother and his father are very saddened.

Well, how are you there?

Has anything new happened?"

After Kairi was done reading her father's letter, she looked at Sora who was still swimming.

"Sora! Come here! You need to read this!" she shouted.

Sora looked her way and Kairi noticed how cute he looked like.

She blushed a little bit.

He run out of the water and sat next to Kairi.

Kairi handed over the letter.

When Sora was done reading it he said, "darn. I didn't know it was that bad."

"people even know about your existence. My own mother doesn't even know I'm still alive."

Sora looked confused at her and asked, "how do you mean?"

"my mom had a car accident, they brought her to the hospital and I was born there. But when I was born, my mom was in some kind of coma. My dad told her I was dead when she woke up a day later.

But he left me here. By then I wasn't so much in danger so he still came here a lot. But when I was 14 he didn't came back anymore. That's when I found the first letter." She said.

"I'm sorry." Sora said with a worried tone in his voice. He graphed Kairi's hands and said, "I shouldn't have asked."

"hey, it's okay. I'm 18 now, I'm over it." She laughed a bit but Sora could feel her pain.

"can you put me in the water?" she asked.

"uh, yeah sure." He said.

Sora lifted Kairi up again bridal and left her in the water on the spot she could still sit.

Kairi looked underwater to the fish.

Sora was surprised to see how long she could hold her breath.

"Kairi? You're not dead are you?" he asked worried.

She held her head up and said, "no, why?"

Sora was confused and said, "nothing."

She looked back in the water.

Sora sat next to her and counted how long it would take for her to come back up.

After a minute he stopped counting.

"KAIRI!" he shouted.

Kairi came up and was as shocked as could be.

"WHAT!"

"oh good, your fine. Though you do look a bit shocked." He said.

"of course I'm shocked I was looking at the beautiful underwater world and suddenly you shout my name."

"sorry. I was just afraid you were dead." He said.

"Sora, stop being so worried about me. I'm a big girl you know."

"yeah I know, it's just that … it's nothing."

"Sora, an hour ago you kissed my forehead. What is that I felt?"

"well I don't know if you don't describe it for me."

Kairi was getting red and said, "well … happy. Maybe more"

"Exited?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I don't know." She said.

Sora and Kairi were both red.

"well then I can't really help you."

An awful silent came by.

Sora was the first one to break the silent.

"so uh, do you want to go back to the cave?" he asked.

"uh no, we first need to find some food."

"ah good I'm starving." He said.

Kairi laughed and pushed Sora's knee.

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi were busy with finding fruit and maybe eggs.

Oh, well Sora graphed it and Kairi gave hints on where the most things are.

They had a lot of fun.

"I think we got enough now. Can you help me put on a fire? It's better to do that on the beach. We need a few logs though. Than you can find them and I could look after the food." Kairi said.

"it's not that when I come back to the beach you and the food are gone, right?"

They both laughed and then Kairi said, "even if I planed something like that, how could I walk away?"

Sora thought and then said, "oh yeah, I guess you're stuck with me."

They both laughed again and Kairi kissed Sora's cheek.

He blushed and stopped walking.

He looked at Kairi with surprise.

"what? You can do it with me but I can't do it back." She said.

Sora laughed and walked further to the beach.

When coming to the beach he lied Kairi down on the sand and went looking for logs.

"and a flat rock!" Kairi shouted out.

"okay!" Sora shouted back.

Kairi looked as Sora walked away.

She never felt so happy before.

She felt so … different when she was around Sora.

She grabbed a tomato and threw it into the air, she used some sharp magic and gutted it in 4.

The 4 tomato pieces fell back in Kairi's hand.

After that she did another one and more vegetables.

KHKHKH

Sora walked through the woods and couldn't stop thinking about Kairi.

Why did he thought so much about her?

Sora was way too deep in thought and accidentally walked up a tree.

He fell and had a cut on his forehead.

"darn!" he shouted.

KHKHKH

"uh hey Kairi, I'm back."

Sora had a few logs with him and lied it down on the sand.

Kairi turned around to see the cut on Sora's forehead.

"what happened to you?" she asked worried.

Sora laughed a bit and then said, "you don't have to be so worried about me Kairi, I'm a big boy."

They both laughed and then Kairi said, "Sora, I mean it. What happened."

She placed her hand on Sora's forehead and washed the blood away with her thump.

"aren't you scared of blood?"

"no why should I be?"

"well many girls are afraid of blood."

"well, I'm not." She put on the smile again that Sora loved so much.

That innocent, cute, happy and lovely smile of her.

He laughed a bit.

"why are you laughing?" Kairi asked.

"your smile, so innocent."

KHKHKH

Kairi and Sora where eating on the beach while looking as the sun goes down,

"what a beautiful sight." Sora said with amazement.

"uh huh"

Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder what makes him blush.

He rested his head on Kairi's head who was resting on his shoulder what makes her blush.

The two blushing people where both looking at the beautiful sight they had.

They had the same feeling.

But both didn't know what it was.


	5. will you come with me?

Sora wake up and saw Kairi sleeping on his lap.

He blushed.

It was midnight.

They must've fell asleep or something.

Sora lifted Kairi up in bridal style and walked back to the cave.

He put her down on the bed and kissed her forehead again.

"s-Sora?" Kairi said in her sleep, she sounded really tired.

Sora leaned closer and asked, "are you talking in your sleep?"

There was no reply.

He wanted to walk away to look over the sea again but Kairi pulled him back.

She was still fast asleep.

"you are so handsome." she said in her sleep.

Sora had now the same colour as Kairi's hair had.

"uhm, I'm what?" he asked to know for sure.

"you're handsome." she went with her hand trough his spikes and hugged him.

Sora was confused and surprised.

"K-Kairi. Uhm, love you me? uhm I mean, d-do you love m-me?" he asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. I just think you're handsome. how you took of your shirt was …"

She stopped talking.

"what was it? … Kairi? Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend."

He talked a bit too hard for her.

She awoke and said, "oh, Sora … go to sleep. It's late." She rolled over and slept again.

KHKHKH

(a few days later)

Sora was bothered with the thought Kairi thinks he's handsome.

She could walk on her own now.

they were busy making Sora's own bed so he wouldn't sleep on Kairi's bed anymore.

They already had a lot of wood.

Sora kept wanting to ask Kairi if she loves him, but he never dared.

It was always the same story.

"Kairi?"

"yes Sora?" she asked.

"uhm, no. nothing."

"*sigh* when we are done making the bed, you wanted to rebuild the metal bird, right?"

"it's an airship. And yes."

Kairi looked saddened to know he wanted to leave her.

She tried to hold back her tears.

"Kairi … when the airship is working again. Would you come with me?" Sora asked hopefully.

"uhm, I'm sorry Sora. But this is my home. And I'll only be in danger when I get there."

"I'll protect you. I'll never leave your side."

"… I just … can't go."

Sora looked disappointed and stood up and walked away.

KHKHKH

He sat by the beach looking in the water in his reflection.

He hit the water and turned around to look in the sand.

He wanted to draw something.

But that would only disappear by the water.

He looked up at the trees.

"that's perfect."

He stood up and walked over to a tree.

The tree where he and Kairi always where.

He searched for something sharp.

He saw a sharp rock.

He took it and started to draw something in the tree.

When he was done he started to blush.

S+K

That's what he carved.

He looked down in shame and walked away.

KHKHKH

Sora had been alone for a while.

Oh well, an hour.

He already missed her.

He decided to search for her.

He came walking in the cave but she wasn't there.

He walked to the beach, but again, nowhere to be seen.

He already walked over the whole island except for … the tree.

He run towards the tree but she wasn't there.

But the drawing changed.

The "S+K" still stood there.

But Kairi changed it.

Because around the drawing was a big heart.

Sora smiled in happiness.

He heard someone giggling.

He couldn't find anyone.

"a angel?" he said as a joke.

"up here." He heard back.

He looked up in the tree and saw Kairi looking down at him.

She slowly climbed down and looked at Sora.

Sora hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I need to tell you something Kairi." Sora said.

"I talked to you in my 'sleep', I need to tell you something too Sora, I wasn't sleeping. I pretended."

Sora looked shocked and said, "but, you were fast asleep!"

"then how can I hear you asking, Kairi, love you me?"

Sora looked like he shrunk in shame,

"y-you where awake."

"yes, I was. And I'll better answer your question."

"well, do you?" Sora asked hopefully.

"… maybe." She kissed his cheek and walked away happily.

"why do you like torturing me?" Sora asked while walking after her.

"because it's fun." Kairi said teasingly.

Sora stood still and whispered so soft that she couldn't hear it, "I love you, Kairi."

She walked far away from Sora and whispered softly, "I love you, Sora."


	6. couldn't sleep without me?

"and what's this?" Kairi asked while showing a playstation.

"that's a playstation. You can play games like the ones you showed me from the beginning." Sora said.

Sora started to explain Kairi what the stuff are what washed on.

"and this is?"

"a mobile. You can talk to other people with it while they are miles away from you."

"how hard do you need to scream for that?"

Sora laughed and said, "you're so cute"

Kairi blushed and giggled.

Sora then realized what he just said and thought, 'Sora, you idiot!'

"uhm, you don't have to scream. You can even whisper and they'll still hear you."

Kairi looked amazed and said, "wow really!"

"uh huh."

"wow, and what is this?" she asked while holding out a tiny box.

It was blue with white and gold decorations.

"hm." Sora took it to look better and opened it.

A song came from it and a beautiful red rose was in it.

A letter was lying on the bottom of the box.

Kairi recognized the song from somewhere.

she just didn't knew where from.

Sora looked at the letter and read it.

"love that dies,

love that lives,

love is special,

love is hard to find,

love is destiny,

love is true

love is romantic,

love is love,

love is you

Kairi."

"uhm, Kairi. I guess this is yours."

Kairi looked at the rose who twirled around in the box on the beat of the music.

She looked at Sora and took the letter out of his hands.

She read it and said, "I never knew this was in it"

She looked a bit sad and happy on the same time.

"are you alight? Kai?" Sora asked.

"huh, uhm, yeah. I'm fine." She said. "shall we go back to your bed? We'd better finish it." She said.

Sora looked a bit confused and said, "yeah, we should."

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi finished the bed.

It was really late.

It started to rain and lightning came falling out of the clouds.

"so …." Kairi said nervous.

"do you think you can handle it without me?" Sora asked teasingly.

"I'll try." Kairi responded while giggling.

The bed was a few feet away from Kairi's bed.

When Sora was lying in his own bed he felt loneliness.

And he wasn't the only one.

Kairi looked at Sora's bed while lying in her own.

She felt like they both needed a sleeping buddy.

Kairi then silently climbed out of her bed and without a doubt she shoved her bed against his.

Sora rolled over to see what she had done.

He smiled at her and asked, "what are you doing? Couldn't sleep without me?"

Kari blushed and said, "well you seemed pretty awake so I more think you're the one who couldn't sleep without me." She smiled and lied down next to Sora.

Sora put his arms around her and said, "maybe you're right."

They looked at each other and smiled.

Kairi hugged him and hoped that would last forever.

"Sora? Do you treat more girls like you do with me?"

"… no. you're special."

Kairi blushed and hugged him tighter.

"you're special too Sora."

KHKHKH

Kairi woke up and saw Sora still sleeping.

He hugged her tight.

Kairi slowly tried to escape his grip on her.

She finally could escape his grip and saw he was holding his hands out for her.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it between his arms.

He smiled again and hugged the pillow tight.

She giggled and walked out of the cave.

KHKHKH

Sora woke up and saw what he was hugging.

A pillow?

"Kairi?"

He jumped out of bed and walked run out of the cave.

"Kairi!" he shouted.

"I'm here!" he heard from far away.

He run towards the noise and saw Kairi who had all found the pieces of the airship.

"Kairi! how did you found them?"

"I'm good at finding stuff."

Sora lifted her up and hugged her tight.

He twirled her around and kissed her cheeks.

Kairi giggled and blushed.

"thank you!" Sora said happy.

"you're welcome." She said while laughing.

Sora put her down and kissed her cheeks again.

"alright Sora, you can stop kissing me now."

"yeah, I know it's just-" he didn't finished his sentence and kissed her again.

"Sora." Kairi said while laughing again.

Sora now started to kiss her neck and kept hugging her so she couldn't escape out of his hold.

"s-sora?"


	7. one knows and the other sleeps

Sora stepped away a few inches from Kairi, they both looked shocked about what he did.

"I-I'm sorry." Sora said embarrassed.

He was as right as Kairi's hair colour.

Kairi looked uncomfortable, she was so shocked she couldn't find her words anymore.

"uhm… well, it wasn't on your mouth." Sora said while faking a smile.

Kairi forced a smile and was making the "uh huh." Noise.

Sora then said, "let's just imagine that this didn't happen okay?" when he saw Kairi gave a nod he began again teasing, "so shall we fix the metal bird?"

Kairi gave a nod and walked towards some pieces.

Sora stared at her while she tried to pick up some pieces.

They were too heavy for her, she felt backwards.

She closed her eyes waiting for the fall.

But Sora broke her fall.

Not by picking her up before she would hit the ground, he couldn't do that, because Kairi fell on him.

Kairi turned around to see Sora under her.

"oh no! I'm so sorry, Sora" she said.

Sora could laugh about it more but when he found out a piece of glass was in his arm he hardly smiled.

Kairi looked at it and wanted to get it out.

"OUCH!" Sora said while pushing Kairi's hand away.

"Sora, it needs to be removed." Kairi said.

Sora looked at it and then closed his eyes.

"do it." he said.

Kairi pulled it out leaving a wound wide open.

There was a lot of blood.

Kairi looked shocked and ran away.

Sora opened his eyes seeing Kairi had fled away.

'she's… gone? Does she wants me to die by losing too much blood or something?' Sora thought.

Suddenly Kairi appeared again with a big leave.

She bend it around Sora's arm and let it stick.

"does it work the same as a bandage?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him with a questioning face and asked, "what's a bandage?"

Sora smiled at her and explained.

"well, yeah I think it works like that." Kairi said, "it stops the bleeding."

Sora looked at the ship and then remembered that Kairi isn't coming with him when he will be leaving.

Then he came up with an excuse to stay longer, "I don't think I can work with this pain."

Kairi knew his plan and said, "well then, I guess you need to stay a little longer huh."

KHKHKH

Sora laid on his bed looking at Kairi while she took a look at his wound.

She noticed him looking and asked, "is there something on my face?"

Sora nodded and said, "a beautiful smile."

Kairi nervously smiled at him.

When Sora realised what he said he quickly asked, "did I just said that aloud?"

Kairi gave a nod and kissed his cheek.

"thank you, for the compliment." She said teasingly.

Sora blushed and pulled her closer.

"has your father ever learned you about … you know what, never mind." Sora said before saying anything stupid.

He let her go again and saw she was blushing.

"about what, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"it's nothing. Just a stupid thought I had." Sora said embarrassed.

Kairi got curious and kept asking, "please say it?"

And Sora kept replying, "no."

Suddenly Kairi tickled Sora.

Sora laughed and said trough breaths, "s-stop it!"

He grabbed her by her waist and rolled over sitting on top off her.

Kairi lied down on Sora's bed surprised.

Sora looked at her in the eyes and leaned forward.

Kairi went more red every more Sora got closer.

Sora closed his eyes and felt Kairi's breathing on his lips.

Kairi closed her eyes waiting for the tough, that didn't came"

Sora seemed to sap out of it when he felt her breath.

He opened his eyes looking at the beauty who blushed like a maniac.

When she opened her eyes she noticed he looked guilty.

He quickly got off of her and said, "I'm sorry."

Kairi looked at him and said disappointed, "it's okay."

KHKHKH

Sora couldn't stop thinking about the "moment" he had with Kairi.

Kairi was asleep on her own bed while Sora just looked up at the rocky sealing.

He kept replaying the "moment" in his head.

He looked at Kairi and then slowly got out of his bed.

"are you awake?" he whispered.

When there was no answer he kneeled down next to her looking at her beautiful face.

He leaned forward and paused for a moment.

He closed his eyes and let their lips met each other.

He stopped and looked at her.

'I can't believe you just did that!' his inside screamed at himself.

He quickly got on his own bed with shame.

He looked embarrassed at Kairi seeming she's still asleep.

He felt like he wanted more but he also felt like he needed hit himself.

One thing was sure … he just had his first kiss.

He smiled for a moment and then that smile turned into guilt.

But it too means he just gave Kairi's first kiss while she didn't even knew.

She couldn't even like it, or feel how magical it was.

He looked at her again and saw her smiling in her sleep.

'at least's she still smiles.' He thought.


	8. keyblade master?

The next morning Kairi woke up like nothing happened yesterday night. Ah, well. You couldn't blame her, since she was asleep when it happened.

Sora was already awake having dark circles around his eyes because of the restless night he had. He couldn't sleep because he kept screaming to himself "HOW CAN YOU KISS HER! AND IN HER SLEEP!" while his other self said, "I couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful, this was her punishment!"

"you look really tired, Sora. Maybe you should sleep some more." Kairi said.

Sora looked at her and then slowly let his eyes on her lips, the same lips he touched with his own the night before. "K-Kairi? did you feel, anything … weird last night?" he asked.

Kairi thought for a moment, "weird as in, wrong? Or weird in a good way?"

"that's what I wanted to know."

"hmmm, well, I did feel something, that was in a good way. Why do you ask?"

Sora smiled and cheered in his head for that but kept a serious look in real live and said, "i-it's just that I saw you smile in your sleep and wanted to know what you where dreaming."

"if you wanted to know that, you should ask me what I was dreaming, not if I felt something. Is there something wrong Sora? You're sweating… and shaking." Kairi said with a worried tone in her voice.

Sora didn't notice until she mentioned it, 'I AM shaking and sweating! She might notice something. Maybe I have some of her lipstick on my lips from yesterday night, oh no, Kairi doesn't wear lipstick or lip-gloss or whatever girls put on their mouth. … I hate myself. you just had to kiss her last night didn't you? Now look what you got into. Hey! It's not my fault, it's her own fault! If she didn't look so beautiful and radiant in her sleep I wouldn't have done it! … well, just so you know, if you do that one more time, I'm going to kill you! WHY! You're me idiot!'

he snapped out of his thoughts when Kairi called out his name "Sora?"

he locked his eyes with hers and asked, "yes?"

she sight for a moment and then said, "you're acting funny Sora, maybe you should really take a nap, you look exhausted. You stay here, and then I'll go swimming and waiting for my father's message bottle, okay?"

"what! NO! I want to be with you! Uhm, I mean, I don't want you to go alone."

"Sora, I'm a big girl, I can handle. And by the way, it's not like a handsome monkey will walk towards me and tries to flirt with me."

Sora laughed for a moment and then went back to serious, "but… uhm… shouldn't you take care of my arm?"

"Sora, I think that what your arm needs is rest, just like your whole body, in other words, go to sleep."

"maybe I'll feel better if I go with you and get in the cold water."

Kairi looked surprised that Sora didn't give up, "is it that bad that I go on my own? Are you scared when you're lonely or something?" she teased.

Sora sighed for a moment and then looked defeated, "fine I'll take a nap if that makes you happy." Sora lied down on the bed and looked at Kairi, "happy?" he said again.

Kairi looked at Sora and smiled, "yep, now sleep tight. I'll be right back." She said. she walked to the exit of the cave and turned around to look at Sora, she giggled when she found out he was already sleeping, "you lazy bum." She joked.

KHKHKH

Kairi walked to the beach but stopped for a moment when she saw the tree where Sora and her had drawn the heart and in it "S+K", she smiled while her fingers brushed over the letters. "Sora." She blushed and then walked further.

When she finally got to the beach, she found out that she wasn't alone. There was a man looking at the sea, his hair was blonde and spiky and he had blue eyes. He had a huge silver sword on the back of his shirt. "dad?" Kairi asked.

The man turned around to face his daughter, he smiled for a moment but kept a serious look on his face, "hello Kairi. long time no see. I missed you."

KHKHKH

Sora yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, 'she stays away for a long time. Maybe I should check up on her.' He thought.

KHKHKH

"what are you doing here dad? I thought it was dangerous to come here?" Kairi asked her father.

The man named Cloud locked his eyes with hers and said, "I know that the lost boy is here, and as I already told you before, when a boy ever comes here, I'll kill him."

Kairi looked shocked at her father and then said, "Sora isn't here."

"don't lie to me Kairi. I know he's here." Cloud walked towards Kairi and asked, "where. Is. He?" he looked straight in her eyes and frowned, when he noticed there was no answer coming from her the frown got worse.

KHKHKH

Sora walked over the island and stopped at the tree where Kairi and him had drawn the heart with "S+K" in it. He smiled and did the same as what Kairi did.

"Kairi." he walked further over the island and suddenly heard a man voice.

"where is the boy Kairi!" he heard. Sora walked towards the direction of the voice and saw a man holding Kairi's shoulders and shaking her while saying, "tell me! Now!"

Sora frowned and thought, 'I've seen enough, nobody hurts Kairi!' he walked towards the man and said, "hey! Don't touch her!"

The man turned around and smiled evilly, he turned back to Kairi and said, "haven't I ever told you not to lie to me?" he turned back to Sora and said, "as for you, I'm sorry I have to do this." he pulled out his sword and stood in a fighting stand.

Kairi run towards Sora and stood before him, "if you wanna kill him, you'll need to kill me first!" she said.

Sora looked shocked and asked, "Kairi, what are you doing? Who is that man?"

"he's my father." She said ashamed.

Cloud let his sword down and said, "Kairi, get out of the way. I told you before, I won't let any boy live here on this island with you. he might touch you! I told you that before didn't I?"

"but dad, he won't touch me! You can trust him, Sora will never do that!" she turned to Sora and said, "Tell him!"

Sora thought about the night before and quickly said, "that's right! I'll never touch Kairi!"

Cloud thought for a moment and then said, "well… you have to prove me that you're good enough to stay here and take care of my daughter. I hope you have a good weapon."

Kairi looked shocked for a moment but then Sora stepped forward and took out a weapon out of nowhere what seemed to look like a really big key. "yes I have." He said in a serious tone.

Kairi looked surprised, she never saw Sora that serious before.

Cloud looked surprised to, but not about the fact that Sora was serious, it was about his weapon, "y-you're a keyblade master?" he said surprised. He let his sword fall out of his hands and said, "why would a mighty weapon like that pick a kid like you?"

Sora chuckled and said, "uhm, I dunno."

Kairi looked confused and asked, "does this mean he doesn't have to fight?"

* * *

><p>hellllloooooooo! i just wanna say to some people that i'm sorry for not replying on any reviews but that's because they forgot to dissable some things on their profile and it just hurts for not replying! i'm sorry people!<p>

so for the people who i couldn't talk to i and the kh cast just wanna say thank you for reviewing and reading, please keep reviewing!

Sora: when do i get to kiss Kairi again?

cloud: how do you mean again?

Sora: uhmmmmm, AHHHH! *runs away*

Kairi: again?


	9. you're coming with me

"so, Sora. How did the keyblade chose you?" Cloud asked as he sat down on the beach next to his daughter.

"well, I had a dream that my world was disappearing and that I could fight with the keyblade. The next morning I woke up, I could actually summon the keyblade. I never told any of my friends. Roxas, Riku, Namine nor Xion. Not even mom and dad. Hm, I wonder how they are doing." Sora said with a saddened tone.

"well, I happen to know your dad, Zack. We were both soldiers and best friends. We visit each other sometimes when you are gone. Because we Zack said that you can be quite the eavesdropper." Cloud said with a calm tone. Sora blushed a bit and looked embarrassed, "then he said I needed to come because something terrible happened, then he told me that you disappeared. He looked broken. And Aerith, I've never seen her so … sad. Your friend Roxas said that you called him the last day and said that you tried to couple him with his best friend Namine. And well, he gone on a date with her, for you mostly. But well, it more looked like he was quite enjoying it. Riku isn't coming out of his room anymore. Same with Xion. Namine, is trying to cheer everybody up, but it isn't working on herself though. They really miss you. So, are you coming with me when I go back home?" Cloud asked.

Sora became silent and then looked at Kairi who had kept silent the whole time. She looked shocked at what her dad asked. "no, I won't. please tell mom dad and my friends that I'm alright. But I'm not going back. I-I need to protect Kairi." Sora said.

Cloud looked shocked. Kairi looked happy and shocked at the same time. And Sora looked brave.

Cloud thought for a while and then finally replied, "okay, but once you must turn back home."

"and then I'll bring Kairi with me." Sora said, "I'll follow her everywhere, I'll protect her every second, I promise, she'll be save."

Cloud sighed and then said, "she can't come with you. Even if you're a keyblade wielder. It's too dangerous."

"I can handle any danger. I've traveled the worlds, I've saved them al. I can handle whatever comes in my way. Please, I can take care of your daughter."

Cloud thought for a while and then said, "I'll have to think about it." And walked away.

KHKHKH

"I hope father will say yes." Kairi said.

She and Sora where at the cave while her father was somewhere at the beach thinking.

"me too. I can't stand thinking of leaving you here. All alone, by yourself again. Must be crappy." Sora said.

"it is, but the animals keep you company." Kairi said looking down sad.

A awkward silence came by and Sora was the first to brake it, "let's not think about it. Shall we go for a walk?" he asked.

KHKHKH

Sora and Kairi walked over the island and both stopped at "their tree". This time it wasn't for admiring it. It was mostly because Cloud was looking at it. "are you two in love?" he asked.

Sora and Kairi both blushed and then Kairi said, "no. that was just … er … just for fun."

"hey, it's okay if you two love each other. Because that will mean that Sora will be more protective when you two go to Sora's home."

"yeah … wait! Does that mean that Kairi can come with me?" Sora asked.

Cloud sighed and then said, "yes, but don't let me regret this."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and then at Cloud.

"really!" they shouted together.

"yes."

KHKHKH

"We're leaving tomorrow." Cloud said to Kairi, "Sora can sleep in your bed with you. I'll sleep in his bed." Then he turned to Sora and said, "don't get any ideas. I'm still close."

"I won't do anything to your daughter." Sora said still with a big smile.

KHKHKH

"are you ready to go?" Sora asked the next morning.

Kairi looked at the cave for a last time and then gave a nod and walked away.

Sora and Kairi where to meet Cloud at the beach. They both stopped at their tree and looked at it for a last time. Then walked further.

"time to go" Cloud said as Sora and Kairi walked up to him.

They both nodded and stepped on Cloud's boat.

Kairi looked at the island as it began to fade every minute they came closer to Sora's home island.

KHKHKH

Sora climbed out of the boat together with Cloud and held out his hand for Kairi. she gratefully took it and stepped out.

She let her right feet on the new floor. She let her left foot on the floor and then smiled. Sora smiled back and then asked, "shall we go?"

Kairi gave a shy nod and walked off the dock. Cloud following after her and Sora in front of her.

They walked through the city with surprising faces all over the place.

Then they came to stop at a house, "this is my home." Sora said.

He looked at Kairi and then smiled. Then he knocked on the door.

It took awhile before a woman with long brown hair opened the door. She looked at Sora surprised and shocked and then burst into tears and hugged Sora tight.

"you're home! My little boy is home." She said while crying. Then she noticed Kairi, "and I'm embarrassing you in front of that pretty girl." She said awkward.

"i-it's okay mom. Can you please let go. I can't breathe." Sora said while gasping for breath.

Then his mom let go.

"Aerith? What's that noise? Who's at the door?" you could hear Zack asking from the living room.

"it's Sora! Honey! Come quick!" Aerith replied.

Zack walked up to the door and then saw Sora.

He smiled and hugged Sora. Then he ruffled his hair and laughed. "I was afraid you where dead or something! And I was saying to myself already I was the worst father ever."

"you're not the worst father ever dad." Sora said while escaping from his father's grip, "you're a great father."

KHKHKH

"so, your name is Kairi?" Aerith asked while giving Cloud a cup of coffee.

"yes ma'am." Kairi said shyly.

"well, thank you for taking care of Sora. I don't know if he was a burden but I sure hope he wasn't."

"oh, no. he wasn't. he actually cured my ankle." Then she turned to Sora and asked, "have I ever thanked you far that anyway? I don't think I did. Well, thank you."

"you're welcome. And it was nothing really."

The conversations went along pretty good until Aerith noticed Sora's cut in his arm, "what happened to your arm!" she asked.

"oh, a piece of glass went through it." Sora replied as if it was just a tiny thing.

Aerith looked at it carefully and then went upstairs. When she came back she held a first aid kid under her arm and put it down next to Sora and opened it. She looked at the cut again and said, "it looks well cared. But I still think we should do something about it. Come on, step in the light so I can see it better."


	10. teach how to date

The first night for Kairi in a actual soft bed wasn't that easy. for her, it was to comfy. But anyway, Sora woke up in his dark room. He stood up and moved the curtains to invite the light in his room. Normally the first thing Sora sees is the old tree and a few apples in it. This time it was different.

"Kairi?" Kairi was outside in the tree trying to catch an apple. Sora opened his window and again spoke out her name, "Kairi? what are you doing in there? You shouldn't be out alone."

Kairi looked at Sora and said, "I was hungry and wanted something to eat."

"we have a kitchen for that, you know." Sora said

Kairi sighed and then said, "I don't know where it is. I'm used to do it like this. Sorry."

"don't be sorry. I-it's okay. If you want that apple, let me help." Sora said as he went from his window to the tree.

He sat next to Kairi in the tree and easily grabbed the apple. He checked for worms and then gave it to Kairi. "here."

"thanks." Kairi said. then she took a bite out of the apple.

"Sora? Is … is that you?" someone asked under the tree.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

He grabbed Kairi's hand and carefully got out of the tree with Kairi.

"y-you're home! Since when? The others gotta know about this!" Roxas said as he took out his phone.

KHKHKH

After Sora was glombed by all his friends they went to the park.

"so, Kairi. how did you and Sora met?" Namine asked while sitting next to Kairi on the bench.

"oh, well, he fell from … that … metal bird thing. And I saved him." Kairi said shyly.

Namine giggled and said, "that's called a gummi ship. But it's okay. I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is."

From a distance Sora was talking to Roxas, "so, Riku is still ill? Wow. Uhm, so. How did the 'search for girlfriend' go?" Sora joked.

"I actually got one. She's sitting right over there actually." Roxas answered while pointing at a certain direction.

"wait, I can't see her. Namine is sitting in the way … wa-wait! Namine!" Sora asked surprised.

"yep, I first dated her only because she was sad but, now I don't wanna break up anymore. Although I'm afraid she does." Roxas said sadly.

"why?" Sora asked.

"she found out that I was pretending, I had to beg for another change really. But whatever I'm doing, she always looks at me like I'm lying when I say that I love her."

"o, come on. It's not THAT bad is it?" Sora asked.

"look." Roxas walked towards Namine and motioned Sora to follow him. "hey Nami, I just wanted to say that I love you." He said.

Namine looked at him and had a face that just spoke, "LIAR!" she didn't say anything back to him.

Kairi looked confused and asked, "is this supposed to happen when people are in love with each other?"

"it is when they're pretending." Namine said coldy while turning her back to Roxas.

"ouch." Sora said. he turned to Kairi, grabbed her hand and said, "I think we should leave them alone for a moment."

"okay." Kairi said happily while following Sora.

"listen, Nami." Roxas began.

"Namine for you."

"Namine, I really love you. I know it was stupid and all and I shouldn't have pretended at first but … I'm not pretending anymore. I really really really really REALLY love you. And, I want to do things over."

Namine thought for a moment and then said, "okay, but this will be your last change. If you ruin this, it's over."

Roxas grinned and Gave Namine a kiss on her lips.

Kairi looked at them confused and then turned to Sora, "what just happened? Are they married now?"

Roxas almost chocked in saliva of this. Sora laughed and said, "no, it means that they're dating now. If they are married they would be older and stand in a church… and they would wear formal clothing… and they would exchange rings."

"I wanna marry someday." Kairi said as she looked at how happy Namine and Roxas where.

"again, they're not married." Sora said.

"I know." Kairi said as she let out a dreamy sigh.

Sora looked at her and then to let out a dreamy sigh. Kairi looked at him and then he quickly looked away embarrassed. But it was too late, Roxas noticed it and asked if he could talk to Sora, "you're in love with Kairi." he said.

Sora's face started to turn red. "no, I'm not!" he said. Roxas looked at him with the frown that just said 'yeah right'. Sora let out a sigh and said, "alright, yes, I'm in love with Kairi. but how do you ask a girl out who doesn't know anything about dating? She just asked me if you and Namine were married!"

"well, I have an idea."

KHKHKH

Sora looked at Kairi and then back at Roxas, "are you sure it would work." He asked.

"she wants to learn things, right? I would think you're the best teacher she can get." He said.

Sora nodded and walked towards Kairi, "hey Kai, uhm. Do you know what a date is?"

Kairi thought and then said, "nope."

"s-shall I teach you what it is?" Sora asked hopefully.

"sure … Sora? Why are you sweating? And why is your face so red?" Kairi asked confused

"it's nothing. But, do you promise that even when I explain what a date is that you still go on one with me?"

"sure, now what's a date?"

"it's the beginning of a relationship." Sora said.

Kairi blushed and asked, "you mean marriage?"

"no, it's no-! uhm, I mean. Sort of. … you know what. First I'll explain how people marry okay."


	11. that poor guy

Sora had just asked Kairi out.

It was the first time he ever asked a girl out on a date.

Just ten more hours and he's going on his first date.

He lied down on his bed for a minute and just looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly Roxas and Namine came inside the room.

"hey man! We heard you have a date with Kairi." Roxas said.

Like he didn't know

"yeah, I do." Sora said proud while getting up.

Then Namine walked inside the room saying, "do you know what you're going to wear?"

Al the guys sighed and then Roxas said, "Nams, I don't think he cares about what he's going to wear."

"well, Kairi does. She's going to wear a beautiful dress. Then she's going to dress al casual chic and you in your sweatpants?" Namine told Sora.

"hm, you're probably right. But I don't know what to wear anyway."

Namine looked around and saw his closet. She walked towards it and opened it.

"hey! That's private stuff! I got my boxers in there!" Sora said embarrassed.

"I won't look for your boxers! I'm going to look for your suit." Namine said.

Sora laughed nervously and said, "I don't have a suit."

Roxas was laughing at the sort of punishment Namine gave Sora.

Namine's eyes widened and she turned around to face Sora.

"you don't have a suit!"

Roxas was still laughing but stopped when he noticed Namine turned to him and asked, "on our date to a chic restaurant, what where you wearing?"

"uhm, a suit." Roxas said nervously.

She turned to Sora and started to shake him and said a bit mad, "you see! You need to have a suit!"

"Roxas! tell your girlfriend she needs to stop! Please!" Sora said while begging.

"Nams!"

She slowly stopped.

"don't worry it's fine. Now go buy a suit!" she said while pointing to the door.

Sora run out as quickly as possible.

Namine was scaring him off.

KHKHKH

Sora had his suit.

He now stepped out of his car and walked in the house, towards Kairi's room.

He looked at his neck to check if he wore his lucky crown pendant.

Check.

He now knocked on Kairi's door and waited till the door opens.

She opened the door and wore a beautiful red strapless dress which was till her knees.

Her hair was curled with a red rose in it and she wore a crystal necklace. Namine must've been behind this.

Sora looked with amazement and said, "wow, you're beautiful."

Kairi giggled and said, "thanks. well, I've never expected you to be in a suit."

Sora laughed nervously and softly said, "me neither."

"did you said something?" Kairi asked.

"uhm, no, I didn't." Sora said while leading Kairi to his car.

KHKHKH

Sora led Kairi to her table and let her sit down. He sat across from her and smiled. "have I told you already how beautiful you look tonight?" he said.

"when you picked me up and a few times during the ride but, thanks." Kairi smiled and then said, "so, what do people do further on a date?"

"it depends on what kind of date you're on. Why don't you start order your food first?" Sora replied as he handed Kairi the menu.

"wow, so many. What do you recommend Sora?" Kairi asked.

"uh, to be honest, I have no idea." Suddenly Sora's phone went off. He picked it up and excused himself to Kairi. He walked towards the bathroom but didn't enter it. then he answered, "hello?"

"the chicken is really good here." A familiar voice said on the other end.

"Nami?" Sora asked. Then he saw a certain blond couple wave at him from a table near his and Kairi's. "what are you guys doing here? If Kairi sees you she'll think I'm not romantic and that will ruin our date."

"well, apparently, you aren't. I mean, you didn't even have a suit." Namine said.

"will you cut it out about the suit already!"

"fine, but you should better go back to Kairi, I see a guy looking at her and he's hot."

Somewhere on the background Sora could've swore that he heard Roxas say "what about me?" a bit offended.

Sora looked at Kairi and indeed saw a guy a table next to them looking her up. he had blue eyes and black hair that was a bit spiked. He was taller and a bit older than Sora, and more muscular.

Sora quickly sat down at their table but the guy still had the nerve to start a conversation with Kairi. "hey, I'm Zack, who are you." The guy , known as Zack, asked.

"I'm Kairi, it's nice to meet you." Kairi said with a smile.

Sora looked hopelessly at Namine and Roxas, begging for help when a girl, he knew from school and was Namine's best friend Xion, suddenly slapped Zack across the face. "you jerk! How dare you do this to me!" she said while tears where streaming down her face.

"do I know you?" Zack asked while rubbing the spot she hit.

"how dare you forget me!" Xion said another time while slapping the guy again.

Zack seemed to have enough hits and left the restaurant. Then Xion suddenly left.

"what was that?" Kairi asked worried. "that poor guy."

"maybe he deserved it. maybe he was a mean jerk." Sora said.

"you shouldn't judge people like that." Kairi said.

KHKHKH

After diner, Sora and Kairi decided it was time to walk around the beach. Sora looked at Kairi's hand and wondered how it would be like to hold it. walk around with Kairi, hand in hand. Sometimes he tried to move a bit closer with his hand but then thought about how Kairi was all new in this.

"what do people do more on a date?" Kairi suddenly asked.

"they uh." Sora thought for a moment and then answered, "they hold hands."

"hold hands?" Kairi asked while smiling.

"yeah, like this." He answered while intertwining their fingers.

Kairi giggled and said, "I like this date. … we should do it more often."

Sora grinned and said, "yeah … we should." As they walked further on the beach.


	12. i don't know anything

**Hey guys, just so u won't get confused, this part is Kairi's point of view on Sora and Kairi's 1st date.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

><p>A date…<p>

What to wear on a date…

Kairi paced around in her new room looking for answers in her brain. She walked over to the closet and opened it to only find the clothes she first wore and a few t-shirts and trousers.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the blonde girl who was with the blond boy, "knock knock." She said.

"hey, Namine." Kairi said, "can you help me with something? Sora asked me on a date but I don't know what to wear."

Namine looked shocked and asked, "Sora had asked you on a date?" Kairi gave a nod and she squeaked, "oh my! He never had asked anyone on a date! I'm so happy for him. Uh … let's take a look in your closet." She said as she looked in Kairi's closet. "where are you two going?"

"to a restaurant near the beach, it's pretty … what's the word … chic. And after that we are going to take a walk on the beach back home." Kairi replied.

"in that case, I think we should go to the mall."

KHKHKH

"I can't believe you brought me with you." Roxas said as he held some bags.

"it's this or no fun time. Your choice." Namine said with her devilish grin.

"you're evil." Roxas said.

"what's fun time?" Kairi asked as she looked at some of the dresses in the racks.

"uh … well… sometimes Nami and I are … playing video games … yeah … video games." Roxas explained.

Namine gave herself a face palm as Kairi seemed pretty convinced. "alright, sounds like fun." She said.

Roxas grinned as Namine's jaw dropped. "moving on." She said. "I think red or pink will fit great with you because of your eyes and hair color. Talking about your hair, I think you must get a haircut. Your hair is way too long. It almost slips over the floor. you might step on it and fall."

"you're probably right." Kairi said as she looked at her hair. "I once got stuck with my hair in a tree and it took me hours to get out. And I was terribly hungry but the tree was empty."

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and then back at Kairi and asked, "sorry hun, but where did you come from again?"

"I come from … uh … y-you know what, I totally forgot." Kairi said.

"how can you forget where you came from?" Roxas asked.

"uh … I mean the word, I forget a lot of words lately." Kairi quickly said. "can we find my dress now?"

"right, your dress."Namine said as she completely forgot her past questions about Kairi. "like I said, I think a red one or pink, but better red, I mean, for this you have to have a dress what's not short and not long so till your knees would do. I think a red one is better because pink would look a bit childish for such a restaurant." She thought a bit more and said, "maybe strapless. Yeah, I got it. I saw that dress somewhere." she walked over to a rack with red dresses and pushed a few aside. She suddenly grabbed one and looked at the size. "great." She said. "here try this one."

Kairi grabbed the dress and looked at Namine. "it looks pretty. I'll try it on… Roxas will you turn around please?"

"uh, you wanna try it on in here?" he asked.

"where else?" Kairi asked.

"in the dressing rooms?" Roxas said while pointing to some small places that more looked like closets.

"oh, right. I knew that." Kairi said as she quickly walked inside of one of the rooms.

KHKHKH

When Kairi finally had the dress and could fit in it she walked out to meet up with her 2 new friends. "oh my. It looks beautiful on you. I didn't even knew you had a figure." Namine said.

Kairi looked in the mirror beside her and was surprised. That girl there was beautiful. She had beautiful eyes, beautiful shiny hair, great features. But still not good enough for Sora.

"what's next?"

KHKHKH

"alright Kairi, just relax." Namine told Kairi who was sitting in the chair of the hairdresser. "he's just going to cut your hair a lot shorter, maybe till your butt. And then he's going to give a little twist to it."

"O-Okay." Kairi said.

The hairdresser came to Kairi and said, "wow, you have a beautiful color. But I think I have to sit on the ground to cut and comb it." He laughed at his own joke and looked around the people who weren't laughing. Suddenly they all had this nervous laugh. "so, let's start shall we." He grabbed his comb and started to comb her hair. When he was finished he crabbed his scissor and cut off some of Kairi's beautiful locks.

"such a shame though." He said.

KHKHKH

Namine and Roxas where waiting in a different room when Roxas started to talk, "don't you think it's odd."

"what's odd." Namine asked.

"Kairi didn't know what a dressing room was, she can't remember the name of where she lived and she was stuck with her hair in a tree were she was looking for food." Roxas explained. "where did she come from? And where was Sora when he disappeared? He only told us that he fell out of his gummi ship and Kairi saved him. That's all."

"now that you say it, you're right. I think we should talk to them about it. … after their date." Namine said.

"why after?"

"because otherwise they might don't wanna go out anymore, who knows that the answer will be."

Roxas sighed and replied, "fine. We'll ask them after."

KHKHKH

Kairi looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her hair had a little wave in it and reached till her butt. She had a pretty red flower in her hair that she really liked. Maybe now she was good for him.

"wow, you look beautiful." Namine said as she walked inside the room. "thanks a lot Mark."

"you're welcome honey." The hairdresser said.

When the three walked out Roxas said, "that guy gives me the creeps. He keeps staring at me."

"maybe he just likes you. He loves teenage boys." Namine teased her boyfriend.

"not funny." Roxas said.

KHKHKH

"so, now only the shoes and accessories." Namine said. "for the shoes we have to go to mickeys and the accessories to paupu fashion."

"alright, got it." Kairi just said as they walked in the shoe store.

"what about me?" Roxas said as he now started to get trouble with the bags. "we came here for Kairi and there's more bags for you, Nami, than for her."

"alright, I'm sorry Roxy. Here let me carry some of the bags." Namine said as she grabbed some bags.

"thank you." Roxas said as he sighed. "well, aint ya gonna say what kind of shoes fits the best with her? Like you always do?"

"thanks for the reminder Rox." Namine said, "say Kai, are you used to walking on high heels?"

"depends, what are high heels?" Kairi asked.

"even I know what high heels are." Roxas said.

"Roxy, don't talk like she's stupid. They just don't got that in … wherever she came from." Namine said. "maybe we should try a pair of heels who aren't that high." Namine said. "do you know your size?"

"my … size?" Kairi asked insecure. "I-"

"let me guess. You don't know." Roxas said. suddenly his mobile phone started to ring. "Roxas speaking."

"Roxas, hi, it's me, Sora. I'm in big trouble. Kairi's gone! I looked everywhere! can you help me find her?" Sora said on the other end. "she's not used to this country and I promised her dad that I would stay with 24/7, or else she has to go back home."

"don't worry man, she's right here. Namine and I are taking good care or her. Although she is acting weird. She doesn't even know her shoe size or size in dress or anything else." Roxas said.

"oh… yeah … weird huh … as I already was saying, I have to- wait are you guys shopping?"

"yeah."

"why are you there? You hate shopping."

"tell Nami please."

"well, where are you guys? I'll go there. Just don't lose her out of your sight alright Roxas, I trust you on that."

"you can't come Sora. We are actually shopping for your big date. Say, do you already have your suit now?"

He could hear Sora sigh for a moment and then reply, "do I have to go in a suit?"

Suddenly Namine grabbed the phone and said, "yes, you do! And you can't come over here, that will bring bad luck if you see her before the date."

"Nami, that's only for weddings." Sora said.

"so?"

"Never mind. Bye." Sora said as he hung up.

"well… let's find your shoe size." Namine told Kairi.

KHKHKH

"Pretty silver heels … now a nice necklace and you're good to go." Namine said.

"you know, I have never seen this side of you Nami … and I don't like it." Roxas said with his hands full of backs.

"oh, stop your complaining, I'm carrying some of the bags too."

"yeah, the lightest and smallest one's."

KHKHKH

"okay, we got everything, pretty dress, pretty silver heels, your hair done, a beautiful crystal necklace. The date begins in about half an hour so, better go change. Call me if you need any help." Namine said as she left Kairi alone.

"thanks, Namine. And thank you to Roxas." Kairi said.

"you're welcome, Kairi." they both said.

KHKHKH

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. Now she was good. It was a long and tiring journey. But she made it there. a knock was heard on the door. Kairi looked at herself one last time and took a deep breath. She opened the door to meet with the chestnut brown haired boy. "wow, you look beautiful." He said.

She didn't care about the date anymore. Him saying she's beautiful, is all she wanted.


End file.
